Mermaid Holocaust
by Hanna Solo fangirl
Summary: When Tracy goes on an expedition with her father, she find something out of the ordinary. Little does Tracy know that her little discovery will lead to the biggest adventure of her life...the Mermaid Holocaust! A truly horrible event!


This is a story about an unlikely friendship and the mysteries of the undersea world where the mermaids live called Atlantica.

Our story takes place in two worlds, the first a mansion located on the coast of Africa where the wealthy, widowed explorer James Hartford and his fifteen year old daughter named Tracy live. The second world lies in the Indian ocean and is the city of Atlantica inhabited by merfolk (mermaids and mermen) but that's a mystery until further into the story.

Our story begins with a exploration through the jungles along the coast of Africa.

Tracy trudged through the jungles off the coast of Africa with her father and his helpers, she was getting tired and hoped to stop soon.

"Father, could we stop soon?" Tracy asked.

"We can stop for a break in that clearing up ahead." James told her.

Soon the party reached the clearing and everyone sat down to rest for a few minutes.

"Father can I go and explore a little on my own for a while?" Tracy asked, she liked company but she loved to be alone in the jungle and take in the atmosphere.

"I suppose that's okay, just come back in about ten minutes." Her father replied.

Tracy ran off into the trees. She sucked in the jungle air. It was breathtaking. As Tracy stooped to pick up a flower she heard a faint groan. Tracy froze. Was it a fierce animal hungry for food? She stood up carefully and looked around. She saw nothing. Tracy stood frozen in her tracks for a few seconds. Then she heard it again. Tracy started walking towards the place where the she thought the groan came from. Soon she came out of the jungle and stepped onto a sandy beach. Tracy forgot about the noises she heard and walked towards the water to put her feet in. As she started to take off her shoes she spotted something laying on the beach about twenty feet away.

She ran towards it, maybe it was a big fish or something that needed help back into the water.

As Tracy approached the object she stopped short. There laying on the sand in front of her was a girl! And not just any girl, a teenager who looked about Tracy's age.

Tracy studied the girl. She was alive and had a severe cut down her leg. She had a few scrapes on her left arm and she was wearing orange/tan shorts and an orange tank top. Her hair was blond but Tracy couldn't make out the color of her eyes since they were closed. The girl looked wore no shoes and she had a orange flowery tattoo up her arm and one down her leg. She also had orange nail polish on her fingers and toes and a bracelet and an anklet.

Tracy stepped closer and knelt down next to the girl and touched the girl's leg wound. The girl groaned and flinched but overall she seemed to be unconscious. Tracy knew she had to get her father, but she couldn't leave the girl alone. What if something happened?

"Tracy!" Tracy heard someone call her name from a distance. Her father was looking for her! She must've stayed away longer then ten minutes.

"Father! Father! I'm over here come quick!" Tracy shouted as loud as she could, "Hurry!"

Her father and his helpers heard her cry and came running towards her.

"Tracy! Are you hurt?" James asked frantically.

"I'm fine, but she's not!" Tracy motioned towards the girl laying on the sand. "She's hurt, we have to take her home and fix her up. I don't know where she came from."

Tracy whispered to the girl, "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

When they arrived at the Hartford mansion they carried the girl up to one of the many quest rooms, this one was next to Tracy's room, and James called a doctor.

"Can I stay here with her until the doctor comes, father?" Tracy asked,

"Of course." James replied.

Tracy watched her dad walk out of the room and close the door, then Tracy sat down on a chair next to the bed. She examined the girl more closely. Her bracelet was made out of tiny seashells and so was her anklet.

Just then the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She said in a weak voice and tried to sit up, but Tracy wouldn't let her.

"You need to rest. The doctor will be here soon to help your leg. We just rescued you from off the beach. Anyway I'm Tracy."

"I'm Angelica." The girl replied, "I'm fifteen."

"I am too! That's cool." Tracy replied just as the doctor came in with Tracy's father.

"Ah, I see you're awake. How do you feel..." her father began,

"Angelica." Tracy cut in, "Her name is Angelica and she's fifteen."

"Let's take a look at that leg of yours." The doctor said as her unwrapped the bandage that Tracy's father put on her leg on the beach. "This looks bad. How did your leg get like this?"

"Umm... I don't know." Angelica told him, "I...can't really remember."

"Well, we'll have to stitch this up at the hospital." The doctor told her.

"Oh no! Please don't do anything with my leg!" Angelica cried,

"Why not? There's no other way to fix it accept for the fact that you'll have to stay in bed for few weeks while the leg heals, other then that it will only a few stitches and your leg will be good as new."

"I'll stay in bed, anything to not have stitches." Angelica replied.

"Okay, we can't move you so you'll have to stay here. If the Hartfords don't mind having a house guest for awhile." The doctor looked at James and Tracy.

"We would be delighted, and we have more than enough room to spare." Tracy's father replied.

"Oh Mr. Hartford, I don't want to impose." Angelica said,

"Oh don't worry Angelica! It will be fun having another girl around!" Tracy replied for her father.

"I'm afraid Angelica won't be able to get out of bed for awhile. If you will come with me I will tell you how to treat Angelica's leg." The doctor and James walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you want the doctor to stitch up your leg?" Tracy asked,

"I...I can't tell you Tracy." Angelica said. "You understand don't you?"

"Oh, I understand Angelica. So, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, um, like what?"

"Like, where are your parents?" Tracy asked,

"I don't have any. I was born an orphan."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay, I've never had any parents so I'm not sad or anything like that." Angelica explained, "But as long as I'm here we could get to know each other better."

"You mean we could be friends?" Tracy asked,

"Why wouldn't we?"

The girls both laughed together until Angelina felt pain in her leg and stopped.

"You should rest Angelica, and," Tracy said as she walked to the door, "Could I call you Angie?"

"Sure, that's a nice nickname." Angie replied, "Bye for now."

"Bye Angie." Tracy stepped out and closed the door.

**Author's note:**

** This is my first fanfic so please R&R! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
